Zach Makovsky vs. Tim Elliott
The first round began and they touched gloves. Elliott tried a roll and then an immediate high kick. Ate an inside kick. Elliott landed a left and another, Makovsky got a takedown to half-guard defending a rolling guillotine and escaped. Elliott regained guard. Elliott working for an armbar, lost it. Very good scrambles. 4:00. Heel kicks from Elliott. "Up up up up!" Elliott stood with the butterfly guard, Makovsky with a front headlock, they broke. Makovsky landed a good leg kick, got a double-leg slam to half-guard escaping a guillotine. Elliott regaining guard. 3:00. Elliott with several lefts from the bottom. Scramble, Makovsky went to north-south. "Watch the north-south!" Makovsky working a north-south choke. He may have this. He's cranking it. Elliott defending. Fighting the hands, relieving pressure with hips. Makovsky lost it. Elliott scrambled out and stood breaking away. Elliott landed a left, clinch. 2:00. Elliott broke with a flying knee to the head and ate a left. Makovsky landed a left, got a double, Elliott rolled. Went for a guillotine. Sitting up in guard working for it. Doesn't have it. Half-guard now. Lost it. Guard. Elliott landed two left elbows, three more, ate a left. 1:00. Another left elbow. Another. Another. Double punches. Makovsky landed a left. Passed to half-guard. Passed to side control. Mounting, nope crucifix, landing lefts. 30. Three left elbows, another, left hands, more, more, more. More. More. More. More. Elliott trying to dodge them, ate more and a hard left elbow. 10. Elliott kneed the body, R1 ends, 10-9 Makovsky, great round. R2 began. Makovsky landed an inside kick and a hard leg kick. They clinched. Makovsky using good whizzers, Makovsky tried a trip, added a single and got it to half-guard. Elliott with lefts from the bottom. Elliott hip escaped nicely. Stood and broke. 4:00. Elliott landed a crisp left uppercut, they clinched. Makovsky kneed the body, they broke. Makovsky tried a single, ate a few right uppercuts, they broke. Elliott landed a leg kick. Elliott landed a left, went for a guillotine after sprawling a single, they rolled. Elliott lost it but is on top in half-guard. Makovsky got a beautiful sweep to half-guard. 3:00. Elliott landed a few right elbows. Three more to the body. Makovsky passing. Elliott regained guard. Elliott landed a left elbow. Makovsky landed a right and a left. He landed two lefts as Elliott stood and broke. "Colorado, let's go!" Code name for a strike. Elliott landed a right, ate a knee to the body. 2:00. Makovsky kneed the body. And landed a left. Elliott stuffed a single kneeing the head. Makovsky got a nice double to guard. Elliott landed three left elbows to the body, another to the head. Two left hands. Palm strikes to ear. Left elbow. Heel kicks. 1:00. Makovsky landed a right elbow. Scattered boos. "Just hold there!" "Elbow!" 35. Ref stood them up. Clinch. Elliott kneed the body, they broke. Makovsky landed a left, ate a left, kneed the body. Clinch, Elliott got a trip, R2 ends, 10-9 Elliott IMO but close, probably Makovsky's. R3 began. Elliott stuffed a single, landed a left. Elliott lost his hair tie. They clinched, Makovsky worked a double. He got it to side control. Elliott regained guard. Makovsky passed to half-guard. Elliott regaining guard. Trying to stand using the cage. 4:00. Makovsky kept him down passing to side control. He got the back. Both hooks. Elliott stood and dove backwards trying to knock Makovsky off. 3:00. Standing again, rolled. Trying to spike Makovsky's head. Makovsky got the choke, it may be over, Elliott thought about tapping. He didn't. Makovsky lost it, got the choke again, lost it. Working for the body triangle. 2:00. "Watch the arm triangle!" Makovsky landed a right elbow. He landed a left under. "Up up up up up up!" Elliott trying to stand, Makovsky kept him down, kept both hooks again. Went to side control. Elliott trying to stand. 1:00. Odd position. Elliott dove backwards slamming Makovsky, holy shit. He went for a guillotine, Makovsky may be stunned. His back had l;anded on Makovsky's head. Makovsky's arm's trapped, Elliott has top-side guillotine. 30 seconds left. Elliott lost the choke, Makovsky got butterfly guard. Elliott landed a right elbow. 15. R3 ends, Elliott may have stole the round back but doubtful. They hugged. I'd say 29-28 Makovsky to be honest. Possible 30-27. 29-28 UD. Good fight.